Transport to the Titanic
by i3Gaara
Summary: A group of VERY eccentric teens get transproted to Titanic the movie. Better than summary sounds. Believe me.RxR please! Flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Transport to the Titanic**

**Based on Titanic the movie, a very eccentric group of friends get transported to the story line. What crazy trouble could these people get into??**

SPOV

"Are you guys ready yet?" screamed Rachel, "I started the movie ten minutes ago!"

I just rolled my eyes and strolled into my living room. "_I'm_ here already but I can't guarantee that Sam will be ready any time soon."

"I _heard_ that you know," I heard Sam say as she, finally, walked into the living room. Me, Barbara, Chas, Mark, Andy, Ginny, Sam, Rachel, Julie and Alice were watching _Titanic_, one of my favorite movies of all time, and I was pretty excited.

"You were supposed to," Rachel said in a sing-song voice. "Ha, ha," Sam replied clearly not amused.

"Everybody just shut-up," said Ginny who loved the movie just as much as I do, "I'm _trying_ to watch the movie!"

"Trying being the key word," I said.

"Always the cynical one, aren't we Sophia?"

"Yes we are" I replied to Ginny's comment.

"You know what, I'm just gonna leave. I'm not even sure _why_ I came here in the first place." Said Chas, my mostly-annoying-but-sometimes-loveable cousin, getting up. "It's because you love us all and were just _dieing_ to watch a chick flick," I said coming up and hugging him. "Uh huh, yeah, _sure_" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ok, we all know you just _love_ Chassy, but some of us actually want to watch the movie," said my other cousin, Barbara, Chas's sister.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this, everybody shut-up!!" screamed a very pissed off Ginny.

"Ok," I whispered, "we got it."

We were at the part of the movie where Jack first sees Rose and already I was engrossed. Sadly, my mind started to wander and I was wondering about what would happen if _we_ were in the movie. _I bet it would be even _better_ if we were in it, _I thought. We would give everyone a real shock the way we all acted, I laughed to myself. Hell, we give everyone a shock the way we act in_ this_ day and time. The only thing that would really suck is, you know, the whole _sinking_ part.

"Heloooo, earth to Sophia," said Julie. "Huh, what?" I said coming out of my reverie. "What do you think about all the time?" asked Andy, "You're always out in your own little world. And the creepy thing is that you just stare out into space when that happens."

"Yeah, you never even _blink_ when you're like that," said Rachel, "Freak," she laughed. "Well, if you're done analyzing my every move I think we should get back to the movie." I said.

"Wait, you never told us what you think about" said Andy.

"Can't we be finished playing 20 Questions?" I asked.

"Nope, now even _I'm _interested" was Alice's input to the conversation. "Wow, _that's _a shocker," said Rachel who knew that Alice loved to get into everyone else's business. Actually, _everyone_ knew that.

"Just answer the question already so we can watch the frickin' movie!" Ginny screamed at me.

"Fine, fine. I don't know exactly what I think about, I think about whatever comes into my mind at the moment; it could be what someone just said or something funny that happened yesterday."

"Or two months ago," said Barbara who, I'm sure, was remembering that funny incident involving a huge staple in a box.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said hoping they would drop the subject. Now that I think about it, that rarely ever happens-I like to be the one talking mostly- don't think that I'm a huge bitch who wants to be the center of attention all the time or anything, 'cause I'm not.

"Okay, she answered the stupid question and the next person who talks will be punched in the face by me personally." Said Ginny, who else?

"So _these_ are what all of your friends are like," whispered Mark to me. Mark's my cousin and is from another state and only came up in the summer; during the summer I mostly hung out with my relatives so Mark didn't get to see my friends a whole lot.

"Yep, that's them in all their glory," I laughed.

So we were watching the movie and I was enraptured, again, but then I started to drift, again, and came back to the "what if _we_ were in the movie" thing.

I decided to voice what I thought, ignoring Ginny's threat, and said aloud "Hey you guys, what do you think if _we_ were all in the movie?"

"Like, as in acting in the movie?" asked Barbara. "No, stupid, as if we all knew what was going on and everybody else was real." I said.

They took a moment to consider that and Chas said "I think that would be pretty cool, there are a lotta hot, rich, chicks in the movie." Andy and Mark-another of my cousins- both agreed with this by high fiveing Chas and saying "All riiight."

"Pigs," muttered Rachel. "You got that right" I added.

"I think that if we all closed our eyes and focused, then we can go into the movie." Said the always optimistic Alice. That was replied by everyone muttering a "yeah, yeah" or "Uh-huh..." in a disbelieving voice. "Come _on_ you guys" pleaded Alice.

We all gave in to what Alice was begging us to do so as not to hear any more whining. I thought long and hard of the movie and picturing us in it.

Apparently, I was not the only one.

**_A/N: Okay, this is my new story and that's where I'm ending chapter uno(tht means one by the way). I will DEFINITLY try to update this story much faster than my other one. Oh yeah, look at my profile to understand the funny incident involving the HUGE staple in the box. Remember to reveiw always!!_**


	2. AN IMPORTANT READ!

Ok everyone here's the dealio.

Everybody stop reading this, and I rewrote the first chapter and wrote a second chapter.

Don't worry, I didn't change anything drasticly, I just took out a few of the characters because I didn't like them being in there.

I am posting the story again, so here is the link for that

I am hoping to be writing at least 3 more chapters before Christmas. Hopefully more, but you never know.


	3. AN STILL IMPORTANT

Yeah, sorry about that, here's the link: .net/s/4632739/1/Transport_to_the_Titanic_REWRITTEN


End file.
